Bleach: The Rukongai Incident
by Bleach Writer
Summary: A movie-style non-canon story. When a lone Arrancar attacks Rukongai with his army of Hollows, Ichigo must join forces with the Soul Reaper, Shisuke Kurama, and all of Soul Society to defend the Seretei. Rated T for language/violence. OC/Nemu Kurotsuchi


**My name is Shisuke Kurama. I'm a Soul Reaper and the newly appointed 4th Seat of Squad 8. As I sit and reflect on the events of the past few weeks, I can't help but wonder if all of this has transpired because of the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. Ever since the invasion of Seretei and the rescue of Rukia Kuchiki, major events in the Spiritual World have centered on the 13 Court Guard Squads and Seretei. The following is a third-person recollection of the Arrancar attack on Rukongai, led by the Vasto Lorde-turned-Arrancar named Suarez de Las Noches and his army of Hollows.**

* * *

"7th Seat, Shisuke Kurama, reporting in." Shisuke stood next to the 5th and 3rd Seats of Squad 8. His long, black hair was tied loosely behind his head and his shihakusho clung tightly to the muscles hidden beneath. The right arm of his shihakusho had been removed at his request, so as to better facilitate the movement of his sword-arm. Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise stood before them, listening to their report.

"So, let's hear it." Captain Kyoraku said to the three officers, "Is there anything juicy going on in Rukongai?" 3rd Seat, Tatsufusa Enjoji, gave a fleeting glance in Shisuke's direction. Shisuke immediately got the message and stepped forward to give their collective report.

"According to citizens' reports and firsthand accounts, gang activity within Rukongai has increased dramatically in the last month or so. A majority of accounts have showed that gangs have begun recruiting younger members, so as to build their own personal armies." Shisuke paused, expecting a reply from the Captain.

"So," Captain Kyoraku responded, "did you do anything about this?" Shisuke nodded and continued.

"Yes sir, we encountered a group of thugs trying to extort a family out of their two young sons. They attacked us when we intervened, but we dispatched them before they could do any damage…regrettably so." Shisuke stepped back into position next to his fellow officers. Captain Kyoraku lowered his head and placed a hand on his hat, as he commonly did when he was upset.

"That is unfortunate…" he sighed, "I would have preferred to not have a direct conflict with the people of Rukongai, but I guess it couldn't be helped." He waved his hand over the three officers and raised his head again, smiling, "Alright, you may go. Thank you for reporting so promptly!" Shisuke and the other two officers bowed and exited the Captain's office. As the three of them made their way toward the gardens outside of the Squad building, Shisuke stopped and began to go in a different direction.

"Hey, Tatsufusa," he called to the 3rd Seat, "I'm going out for a bit. If anyone needs me, just call, okay?" Tatsufusa nodded and waved in acknowledgment. Shisuke smiled and dashed off to the Squad 8 Barracks, his hair fluttering wildly as he ran. Upon arriving, Shisuke made sure he was alone before entering his own room. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the long wooden trunk at the end of his bed. He carefully opened it to reveal a short, sheathed sword almost identical to the one on his waist.

Lifting the short sword out of its hiding place, he slipped it into place next to his zanpakuto. Shisuke stood up and walked back to the door of his room. He smiled as he felt the weight of the new sword beside his usual one. Gripping them both with his left hand and swiftly exiting his room, he used his Flash Step to quickly reach the edge of Seretei. He leapt over the white stone wall and made his way to the heart of the surrounding forest.

When he stopped, Shisuke stood and looked around him to make sure he would be uninterrupted in his secret training. Seeing that he was alone, he removed the longer sword from his belt and drove it into the ground. He then reached for the short sword still at his waist and drew it, holding it horizontally in front of him.

"It's been too long, my friend." He said affectionately to the small second blade of his zanpakuto, "Now, let's begin." Shisuke closed his eyes and began to glow with a faint white light, as did the longer blade that remained positioned in the ground beside him. Feeling the energy inside him reach its peak, he opened his eyes and released his zanpakuto.

* * *

The wind blew harshly across the barren desert of Hueco Mundo. A solitary figure made its way across the white dunes. The figure wore primarily white clothing accented with black trim and a sword hung loosely at his waist. All of this was concealed by a long, brown cloak that had been wrapped around the body of the lone wanderer. The figure stopped and looked up at the blazing dome that made up the sky of Hueco Mundo.

"This place…" he muttered in a low voice, "…must be destroyed...and Aizen with it." He raised his hand and the air in front of him wavered slightly before opening up and revealing a dark tunnel that led somewhere unknown. The figure returned his hand to his side and stepped into the dimensional opening. He gazed once more at the white sands of his former home before turning and closing the portal behind him. As he calmly made his way to the exit and his destination, he spoke once more, "The time for Hueco Mundo's destruction will come, but not before I crush the Soul Society."

* * *

"What's going on, Rukia? Why are you here so early?" Ichigo rubbed the sleep from his eyes while he addressed his unexpected visitor. Rukia walked over and sat down at the desk beside Ichigo's bed. Crossing her arms and frowning, she answered him,

"An incredible Spiritual Pressure appeared ten minutes ago in Rukongai outside of the Seretei." Ichigo stood up and reached into the closet for a shirt.

"'Incredible Spiritual Pressure'?" he repeated, "How 'incredible' are we talking?" Rukia pulled a small cell phone-like object from inside her shirt and pressed a few buttons.

"According to the readings recorded before it completely disappeared, the Spiritual Pressure that radiated from the unknown entity was comparable to that of a high-level Arrancar." Ichigo turned to face her, a look of concern painted on his face. He looked out the window momentarily before making his way to the bedroom door. Rukia stood up and strode after him.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked him as he made his way down the stairs that led to the kitchen. Ichigo stopped abruptly, causing Rukia to bump into him, "Hey-"

"I'm going to go call Urahara." He replied roughly, "I need him to prepare a Senkaimon for me and Chad." Rukia squinted her eyes at him,

"Why you _and _Chad?" she asked. Ichigo continued down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Because ever since he was cut down by that Espada, Noitra, he's been training non-stop in order to stand up to enemies as strong as the Arrancar that beat him." Ichigo turned his head and smiled slightly, "I think what he really wants is to prove to himself _and _us that he's just as strong as anyone else out there." Rukia nodded at the end of Ichigo's explanation and walked past him toward the front door.

"Well, I guess there's no point in arguing." She said, "So let's go. There's no time to just talk about it." Ichigo nodded in turn and joined her at the door.

"Yeah, let's go."


End file.
